Just the Girl to Do It
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A drabble that has become a group of little naughty fics centered on Ayame and her adventures in trying to snag Kouga or pay him back for doing her wrong. Adults only, please.
1. Just the Girl to Do It

Salome Wilde 09/08

Author's Note: I've been trying to find ways to write Ayame lately. She's so cute and though I don't much like her relationship with Kouga in the anime/manga, I do find her a fanfic inspiration sometimes. I put her in a chapter of "Dear Diary," and then I wrote this little piece for iyficcontest's "Rebel" theme (250 word limit); it took 3rd place.

Just the Girl to Do It

She had taken all she was going to take, suffered all she was going to suffer, faked all she was going to fake. Her skirt was just as short as sassy, her smile was just as bright and enticing, her hair was just as lush and shiny, and her determination was just as great—no greater. The miko was going down, and Ayame was just the girl to do it.

As Kouga held Kagome's hands and professed his unending affection and determination to, someday, make her his mate, and followed this up with his usual exhortation to Inuyasha to take better care of her, Ayame ground her teeth and leapt from the branch on which she had been crouching to land upon her target.

Toppling them both to the ground, she pinned his strong arms with her knees and sat on his chest. His eyes were wide and his mouth worked but he was too shocked to speak. "When are you going to wake up and see what's right in front of you?" she growled, grabbing hold of his face. "I'm so tired of watching you make a fool of yourself over…over that…wench!" She could stand no more. Patient, high-road-following, good-girl image be damned. She bent down and planted a big, wet, open-mouthed kiss on her passive prey.

When at least she released him from her embrace, all Inuyasha could do was squeak out a pitiful "Aa-ay-ame?"

But that was more than anyone else could muster.


	2. Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Author's Note: Originally written for LJ Comm **Inuromp**'s Ayame + Ginta/Hakkaku prompt with 300 word limit. Took 2nd place.

Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Catching her breath after her long run to the cave, Ayame stood at the entrance, gawking. Kouga's two staunchest followers were lying against a rock, stroking and petting each other, murmuring strange words that grew stranger by the second, as naked as the day they were whelped.

Ayame had come in haste to inform her princely love of a newly hatched plan. She had decided to challenge the miko to a duel for the right to be his mate—since the fool seemed unable to either win the raven-haired seductress or forget her. Ayame's skill in battle would catch and keep Kouga's eye, she felt certain. Especially when she knew how much he admired the curvy contours of the female ookami frame in action. Slender and lovely in her mortal way Kagome might be, but she could not match the flame-haired wolf's firm-muscled curves. Instead, she found that Kouga was away, and her sensitive ears and emerald eyes beheld such a sight as to crumble her bright dreams into dust.

"No, not like that," Hakkaku was scolding, his cock pressed into Ginta's thigh. "He calls him 'dogboy,' not 'muttface' when they're gonna fuck. You know that. Don't screw it up!"

Ginta grimaced. "I'm sorry. Can't we just go back to you being Kouga? You do it so much better than me. And you know I like being on the bottom…"

"Quit whining, Ginta! You always get to be Inuyasha. It's my turn. Now hurry up and call me names while you pull my hair and snarl and kiss me hard. Just like Kouga does it…"

Ayame could stand no more. She ground her teeth and cursed under her breath as she fled back to the forest. Damn that wolf. She clearly had a lot more thinking …and planning… to do.


	3. Sisterhood is Powerful

Author's Note / A follow-up to "Barking Up the Wrong Tree" originally written for LJ Comm **Iyhedonism **for their "Gifts" prompt with 350 word limit. The title "Sisterhood is Powerful" is a popular 1970s U.S. feminist slogan.

Sisterhood is Powerful

"So you see," Ayame stammered, fighting back angry tears, "we have both been made fools of."

Kagome's soulful brown eyes grew wide at the ookami's words. She could not help but think this was a trick—another game to steal from her a suitor she did not really want in the first place. Yet, she could feel the sincerity in Ayame's aura. The hot-tempered, fire-haired beauty's chest heaved and her voice quavered. No, there was no denying it: Kouga and Inuyasha were lovers. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

The apology made Ayame's ire burn even hotter. "What have you got to be sorry for? I'm not some pathetic loser—at least no more than you are!"

"Why are you taking this out on me?" Kagome snapped. "It's not my fault Kouga seduced Inuyasha!"

Ayame snorted. "Are you kidding? It's the dog who's to blame. Those furry ears, that flowing hair, those sparkling amber eyes? He's prettier than both of us put together, especially for a wolf that's spent far too much time among the menfolk!"

Kagome ground her teeth. First Ayame had blamed her for Kouga's infatuation and now she was insulting Inuyasha. Wasn't it enough that both of their happily-ever-afters were disappearing into a pile of canine hormones? She reached out and struck Ayame across the face.

Ayame snagged Kagome's wrist. "You little bitch."

"You're the bitch," Kagome huffed. Why didn't everyone have subjugation beads so she could punish them properly!

Who knew the miko could lash out so? thought Ayame. A plan quickly formed. Twisting Kagome's arm sharply behind her, the ookami pulled her in for a deep, hard kiss.

Kagome was too shocked to resist.

"Imagine how Inuyasha will feel to smell me all over you," Ayame murmured, then licked Kagome's mouth.

Kagome flushed from head to toe. "Like…Kouga will to find my scent on you?" she whimpered.

Ayame grinned as she reached under that absurdly short kimono to find the treasure that would bring their little gift of retribution to fruition.

Kagome moaned and surrendered to Ayame's skilled embrace. Oh, girls were so much cleverer than boys.


End file.
